1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a truck-bed extension adapted to fit directly to a truck. More particularly, the invention is a truck-bed extension that can be easily assembled and disassembled by a single person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, truck-bed extensions that attach directly to a trailer receiver are of limited size thus limiting what can be carried to but a few items, such as a couple of bicycles. A large truck-bed extension that can be easily assembled and disassembled by a truck driver, and stored on the back of a truck is unknown; as is an easily assembled and disassembled large truck-bed extension that can be easily adapted to provide a mobile work surface, such as a craft work surface, or a family eating table is also not known.
Several efforts have been made to address these and other problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,218 issued Sep. 22, 1987 to E. W. Boyer, describes a carrier attachment for engaging a trailer hitch tailstock of a motor vehicle includes a tube segment supporting an electrical motor. The ""218 carrier attachment requires an electric motor and is not suitable for easy assembly of disassembly by an ordinary truck driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,584 issued Mar. 21, 1989 to M. D. Wiley, describes a cargo carrier that attaches to a trailer hitch. While the cargo carrier is connected solely to the hitch, it is of limited size and is purchased as one piece. Thus, it is not easy to store in a box of limited dimensions and is not capable of easy assembly or disassembly and storage by e.g. a pickup truck driver. Thus, there is a need for a cargo carrier that is large enough to carry several items, and can be taken apart by a person and stored in a truck box for easy carriage on the vehicle when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,092 issued Aug. 17, 1999 to B. K. Johnson, describes a continuously curved drawbar adapted to be mounted in a receiver hitch for extending the bed of a transport vehicle and linked to L-shaped arms for carrying extended length loads. However, the ""092 drawbar is entirely unsuitable for carrying e.g. a board or items that lack sufficient length to traverse the distance between the back of a truck and the L-shaped arms.
Other patents showing truck-bed extensions or cargo carriers, but which do not suggest a truck-bed extension according to the claimed invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,502 (Price), U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,443 (Haskett et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,694 (Wilson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,284 (Hauff), U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,015 (LaCroix et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,276 (Devito), U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,123 (Brockhaus), U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,991 (Haigler), U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,509 (Sechovec et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,765 (Huebner), U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,983 (Tomososki), U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,640 (Gaskill), U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,636 (Bounds), U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,147 (Ducharme et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,566 (Warrington et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,289 (Ostor), U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,088 (Broad), U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,389 (Young), U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,666 (Vieira et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,702 (Sadler), U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,813 (Ouellette), U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,743 (Johnson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,636 (Manley), U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,004 (Lane), U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,890 (Darby), U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,627 (Lee), U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,623 (Lane), U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,492 B1 (Ceccarelli, III), U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,824 (Bagley), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,749 B1 (Hamilton).
Foreign patents showing truck-bed extensions or cargo carriers, but which do not suggest a truck-bed extension according to the claimed invention, include United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2,235,668 A, and Canadian Patent Nos. 1,304,107 and 2,153,029.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a truck-bed extension solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A truck-bed extension adapted to attach to a truck with a truck gate and a hitch receiver. The truck-bed extension attaches to the truck hitch receiver without obstructing the gate regardless of the open or closed position of the gate. The truck-bed extension is also adapted for easy disassembly and assembly by a single person. The truck-bed extension is also adapted to serve as a mobile work surface, such as a craftwork surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide a truck-bed extension that attaches to a trailer receiver
It is another object of the invention to provide a truck-bed extension that is of sufficient size to carry a number of different items such as hay, tools, fertilizer, and bicycles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a truck-bed extension with a flat support for such activities as handyman work and family eating.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a truck-bed extension that is easily assembled and dissembled by a single person.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a truck-bed extension that is easily stored in a dissembled form.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.